Users often provide feedback, in the form of reviews, regarding offerings (products or services) of different enterprises. As examples, users can be external customers of an enterprise, or users can be internal users within the enterprise. An enterprise may wish to use feedback to improve their offerings. However, there can be potentially a very large number of received reviews, which can make meaningful analysis of such reviews difficult and time-consuming.